mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Sperry
| birth_place = Porto Alegre | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Brazilian | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= Brazil | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 13 | mmakowins = 3 | mmasubwins = 6 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 4 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Mario "The Zen Machine" Sperry (born September 28 ,1966) is a heavyweight martial artist from Brazil. His specialty is Brazilian jiu-jitsu, grappling and ground fighting. Career Sperry first broke onto the sport Jiu-Jitsu scene in the early eighties. A protegee of Carlson Gracie, Mario was handed his black belt at the 1995 World Championships of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, where he entered and won the heavyweight black belt division, defeating many of the sports greatest legends. Mario won again in 1996, 1997, and 1998. In late 1998 Mario Sperry became the first fighter in history to make a Gracie submit in a match when he defeated World Champion Royler Gracie in Brazil. He became the first World Submission Grappling Champion, a title he held for three consecutive years. Sperry has also competed in mixed martial arts, with wins over such fighters as Vernon White and Igor Vovchanchyn. He is also one of the founders of the Brazilian Top Team, where he trained fighters such as Antonio Rodrigo "Minotauro" Nogueira, Antônio Rogério Nogueira, Ricardo Arona, and Paulo Filho, among others. Grappling credentials ADCC World Submission Wrestling Championships ADCC 2000 Superfight: Defeated Roberto Traven. ADCC 1999 Superfight: Defeated Enson Inoue. ADCC 1998 88–98 kg: 1st place Absolute: 1st place Record of opponents: *Won: Mohammed Saleh (adv), Larry Parker (sub), Renato Verissimo (sub), Ricardo Alves (pts), Oleg Taktarov (pts), Simon Siasi (sub), Ricardo Morais (pts), Roberto Traven (?), Enson Inoue (?) CBJJ World Championships 1999 Black Belt Absolute: =3rd Place Black Belt Super Pesado = 2nd Place 1998 Black Belt Absolut =1st Place 1997 Black Belt Super-Pesado: 1st Place Black Belt Absolute: =3rd Place 1996 Black Belt Pesadissimo: 1st Place Personal life Mario has a daughter who was born in March 2005.Yes, the year was great for me. I began winning my fight in Pride in February and then the next month my daughter was born. Mixed martial arts record Sport accomplishments Black Belt World Mundial Champion 1996, 1997, and 1998. Brazilian National Black Belt Heavyweight Champion 1994 and 1995. Voted Best Purple Belt in Brazil by the Brazilian Confederation in 1990. Voted Best Brown Belt in Brazil by the Brazilian Confederation 1992. No Holds Barred Accomplishments: Vale Tudo Super Fight Champion at the Titanic Duel in Brazil 1995. Reality Super Fight Champion in Alabama 1996. Ultimate Caged Combat Overall Championship in Sidney Australia 1997. Japan's Coliseum 2000 Heavy Weight Champion (Defeated Hiromitsu Kanehara). Pride fighter from 2001 to 2006 Submission Grappling Accomplishments: *Abu Dhabi Submission Wrestling Competition Heavyweight and Absolute Class Champion 1998 *Abu Dhabi Submission Wrestling Competition Superfight Champion 1999. *Abu Dhabi Submission Wrestling Competition Superfight Champion 2000. Black belts * Alexandre Brandão * Fernando Paradeda * Carlão Santos * Carlos Aveline * Marcello Salazar References External links *Official website *Professional MMA record Category:1966 births Category:Living people Category:Brazilian mixed martial artists Category:Brazilian practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu fr:Mario Sperry ja:マリオ・スペーヒー